The other side of Mamoru
by nuriiko
Summary: We know that Mamoru is kind, gentle, humble, mature gentleman right? But what about his jealousy streak?


**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and friends doesn't belong to me. If they do, I'd put up more bare-chested scene of Mamoru**.

**The other side of Mamoru **

Chiba Mamoru is known to be a humble, caring, respectable, sensitive, sensible, mature and a perfect gentleman. He is a good-tempered man who would avoid conflicts physically when confronted, if possible. However that changes slightly after knowing his one and only love Tsukino Usagi. Not exactly in a bad way, or so he thought. But knowing her had caused some streaks of jealousy in him, which he never ever thought it was possible for him to feel that way.

He was suppose to meet her this morning at the Crown Arcade and promised her to catch a movie. But when he stepped into the Arcade, he saw her playing on one of the game station with a blonde boy, about a year older than she is. The boy seems to be teaching her how to play the game because he had stood behind her and held her hands into his to help her maneuver the joystick. And she was happy, laughing amiably with him.

The green-eyed monster had suddenly sprung in him and he had the urge to punch the boy in his jaw and take her away into his arms. Nobody touches her like that! Nobody are allowed to do so except him. She belongs to him. Before he decided to do anything drastic, he had simply walked out of the arcade to cool himself, thus decided to go back to his apartment, before stopping by the convenient store and grab few tubs of ice creams, cakes, cold drinks, biscuits, potato chips and chocolates. He decided to stay home and sulk. And he's doing just that, in front of the television, channel surfing and stuffing himself with the Ben's and Jerry's Ice Cream 'New York Super Fudge Chunk'

It is not her fault to be beautiful, friendly and warm to everyone around her. That exactly is the reason why he loves her so much. And it is because of that reason; he knew he is not the only man to be in love with her. She has the most amazing eyes of blue that speaks only the truth and passion. Her smile and laughter would brighten up anyone who are near her. Her compassion she showed regardless of her friends or enemies. She is such an angel.

That boy in the arcade was not the first to make him feel jealous. He remembered when Aii had pursued her. Although at that time he had lost most of his memories, he still felt attracted to her somehow. It was a weird feeling to be near Usagi. It was like having split personality, his mouth couldn't stop hurling insults but his soul wanted to hold her that urged him into believing that they are meant to be together. And she had protected him because she loves him. And the memory warmed him.

Then there was Prince Diamond, the leader of the Dark Clan of the Dark Moon. Mamoru was glad he's dead. If Wiseman hadn't killed him, he would have done so personally. That man, is the worst kind of enemy in the battlefield of love for Usako. He probably could tolerate it he were to pursue Usagi like a true gentleman. But no, he had to come up with his dirty tricks. He tried to put a spell on Usagi to make her belong to him. He was lucky to reach them on time. It angered him to see Diamond to be touching her that way. And he saw the pain in Usagi's eyes. She hadn't wanted to kiss him but she was helpless. No women deserve to be forced into things that they do not wish too.

He fed himself a spoonful of ice cream, angry and frustrated. He glanced at the clock. It's been an hour half since he left the Arcade and there were no calls from Usagi to ask if he was alright or why he'd be late. Had she forgotten about him by spending her day with that boy? He reached out for the can of Coke and gulped it down, like a man dying of thirst, before slamming it back to the table. Wait till he get his hold on that boy. He picked up the controller and changed channel and tore a bag of potato chips.

"_...Please tell me you'd never leave me." __**CLICK**_

"…_I'll kill you for taking my women!" __**CLICK**_

"…_I don't love you anymore, I'm –" __**CLICK**_

"…_Ultra man!!" __**CLICK**_

The programs were not helping. He gave a sigh. Staying home to sulk doesn't make things any better. He still misses her so much. Why does he have to feel jealous over some boy? He knew Usagi loves him as much as he loves her.

_DING DONG_

The doorbell rang. He walked to the door to greet his visitor. Usagi was standing outside. "Mamo-chan" she looked at him with those beautiful eyes. "Are you alright?"

She came. He was so happy that she had looked for him. He looked around to see if there was anyone else. "Mamo-chan. I came alone."

"Oh" was his only reply. He almost wanted to knock his head against the door. Is that all he could answer? The smartest man in Tokyo could only answer 'Oh'

"You're not inviting me in Mamo-chan?" her voice small, like a kid who though she had done something wrong. He moved aside to allow her to step in. He moved back to his living room to continue with his binge. She found a place beside him.

"You didn't come to the Arcade. I was worried about you." Her hands placed neatly on her lap, her voice quivered. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No Usako. You didn't do anything wrong. I –"He had to think of something. "I remembered that I had something to do and when I got on to do it, I had totally forgotten about our outing."

"_This is a request from one of the viewer for us to play one of the StarLights greatest hit"_ The program announced. And the MTV of Seiya, Taiki and Yaten were on the screen singing their hit song.

"It's been a while since they are gone" She was talking about the Starlights. Mamoru understood that she miss them. He felt terrible that he couldn't be there for her, to protect her. And in place of him was Seiya. He may not know Seiya well, but he knew that Star Fighter developed feelings for Usagi. He wondered if he were really gone, would Seiya replace him? Would Usagi give Seiya a chance? And those words he had said before they continued their journey to their galaxy. "Odango, I'll never forget you" It irked him to have some other boy calling Usagi Odango other than himself. At least his girlfriend is always clueless when it comes to other male feelings for her.

"Mamoru, protect her. Just some words from some guy" Seiya had said. Of course he would protect her; he would risk his life for Usagi. But Seiya is actually a girl disguise as a man, would Usagi get into a relationship with a woman? Like Michiru and Haruka? He'd be devastated if she would do that. He instinctively grabbed for his can drink, gulp till the last drop and squeeze the can.

"Mamo-chan are you not feeling well?" her small hands now placed on his lap.

He couldn't bare it any longer. This jealousy is killing him. He turned to face her and held her shoulders with both his hands. "Usako. Do you love me?" His voice was pleading, desperate, like a man in a losing battle.

"Aisheteru. Mamo-chan" she looked into his eyes. Her eyes always speak the truth. "But why are you asking me this? You never acted this way before." His face softens and he strokes her cheeks "Aisheteru Usako. Forever" She threw herself into his chest.

"You know, we were all waiting for you at the Arcade. I wanted to introduce you to my cousin. He came last night but I forgotten to tell you. Anyway, you never showed up so I came here to look for you. I thought something bad happen." She spoke into his chest.

"So that blonde boy is your cousin?" It was a slipped of the tongue.

"Mamo-chan. How do you know?" Her eyes now turned into slits. "You were there weren't you? Chiba Mamoru!" It was not a good thing to hear Usagi called him by his full name.

"Gomen." He looked down ashamed. "I came and saw him holding your hands when you were playing the games. And- and- I got jealous. Gomen" He felt like a boy of sixteen years old.

"Chiba" her voice was threatening. Her look became harder, meaning that she knew there were more to what he had said.

"Usako. I love you so much. I couldn't bare it if you were to leave me for someone else. I couldn't help feeling jealous when some other men were interested in you. Like when Aii pursued you or when Diamond wanted to make you his and Seiya – " he stopped rambling when Usagi pressed her lips on his.

"Baka!" her eyes filled with tears. "I'd never leave you because I love you so much."

"Will you forgive this Baka for being stupid?" Mamoru asked.

"For a twenty three year old man, you sure have a jealousy rage of a sixteen years old boy" she said as she cuddled closer to him. "It's a bit late to go anywhere, maybe we can just stay here together and finish up the food you bought. Else, it'd be such a waste."

"Aisheteru Usako" he whispered as he held her close

"Aisheteru Mamo-chan"


End file.
